Passion
by BriBugg94
Summary: Cases continue, but are getting more and more dangerous. Join Mai and Naru, along with the rest of their crew and see if they are ready for what's in store. I suck at Summaries. First FF. Rated M for gruesome content. I do not own ghost hunt.
1. It begins

It was 2:30 am, and Oliver was typing steadily on his on his computer planning for his next case. He hadn't gone home, there was so much that needed to be done, and the rest of his team would be here at 5am. So much to do, so little time. The case was a strange one. At first Oliver didn't believe it was a haunting, just people "claiming" that the stuff in their room was being rearranged at night, and that you could hear splashing in the pool when no one was in it. But what got him to take the case was the murders. Seven in three months, husbands killing their wives. The owner had told Oliver that it was so sudden, the people would be happy and carefree one day. The next the husband would wake up screaming with his dead wife next to him, his hands covered in her blood. Oliver sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. He stood up and placed his hands on his desks, trying to shake the drowsiness that was coming onto him, when he heard his office door open. Oliver grunted, signaling Lin he knew he was there, figuring he just had some more things for him to look at.

"Naru?"

Oliver stood straight up and turned around to see his assistant standing there with tea in her hands. "Mai, what on earth are you doing here, and at this hour?"

Mai walked closer and placed the tea on Oliver's desk, he was able to see the dark circles that hid under her eyes. "I had a dream." A tear dripped down her face, "It was horrible Naru. I-I w-w-was….. Naru w-what is this c-case?"

Mai hugged herself and dropped to the floor sobbing. Oliver was confused to say the least but walked up to her and lifted her up, taking her onto the couch, where Lin came out hearing the commotion.

"Mai? When did you get here?" Lin asked, but the frail brunette didn't answer only continued to cry, clutching onto Oliver's arm.

After she calmed down a bit Mai looked up, her eyes red," Ok..I was a woman in this big room. I remember the woman's face, she had big blue eyes and curly black hair. She was sitting at the mirror brushing it when a man came up behind her. I remember she called out his name … Hojo… and he placed a kiss on my….her cheek. I think they were married. Then the man, H-Hojo picked me up. He.. He." Mai began to sob again, "Forced her to…. He raped her Naru! Then he slit her throat. I... I had to go through all that! I couldn't get myself to wake up no matter how hard I tried!"

Oliver looked up to see that Lin had, at some point, gotten his laptop and recorded all of Mai's dream. "Mai, I'm sorry you had to go through that. If you don't think you can handle it, you shouldn't come on the case."

Mai looked up shocked at Naru, but then saw a flash on concern in his eyes before it went back to its hardened shell, "No, Naru. I can do it."

Oliver stood up and went to the kitchen, the tea pot was still hot, and so he made Mai some tea and took it back out to her, "here, it will calm you down. If you need to go back and get your clothes for the trip. The come back here and we can load the van early. As soon as the others arrive I will go over all the details and tell them about your dream."

Mai nodded at him, and then he turned around and walked back into his office. Once the door was closed he walked to his chair, sat and placed his hands onto his face. This case just got more difficult, and he just knew, something bad was going to happen.

Mai sat at the couch and looked back at the clock. 4:45, everyone should be getting here soon. She sighed and tried not to let her mind drift back to her dream, but of course it did. Mai thought about how happily the woman looked at the man in the dream, and could feel that the woman truly loved him. SO why would the man kill her.

"Mai. Tea."

Mai shook her head, happy to get away from those thoughts, and bounced her way to the kitchen. After a few seconds she head the door open, and heard Monk and Ayako arguing. She laughed and put on more water. Once the tea pot whistled, the entire team had managed to arrive. She poured tea for everyone and began to walk out there when she heard her name.

"Well it's good we showed up, although we won't probably leave for an hour waiting on Mai." That was Monk.

"She probably is still asleep, maybe we should just go without her." Masako.

"It's not like she won't sleep though the case anyways." Ayako, getting a laugh from the other two.

Mai decided that now was a good time to come out, tea in hand and glare at them, "You know, it's rude to talk about others, and it makes me feel less guilty for every time I've spit in your tea."

Everyone looked at Mai disgusted before she laughed and handed them their drinks, "Just kidding."

"Mai, you sure are here early." John Brown said sipping on his drink.

"Yea, I had a..."

"A dream." Oliver said walking up and taking tea off of her tray and sipping on it. "This case is dangerous so I am stating the rules right now. No one, and I mean No one," he looked at Mai, "Is to go anywhere alone. No matter what. If you are not willing to follow this, you may leave now. We are dealing with a case where seven people are dead and until we figure out what is happening, it isn't going to stop." Naru took another sip of his tea, "We are going to Akari suits, it is a resort hotel, mostly for newlyweds. Lately there has been about two murders every month, all at the hands of the husbands. However people are also claiming that they hear women sobbing through the night, and sometimes the feel as if they are being watched anytime they go on the third floor. The murders however have no pattern, nothing that I have been able to see yet.'"

"What about Mai's dream?" Monk Interrupted

Oliver glared at him, "If you had been patient I would have gotten to that. Mai's dream was of a victim, she went through what the woman went through, though we have no idea which one it was. Like I said, this will be very dangerous."

"Bou-san, stop! You're crushing me!" Mai said as Monk ran over and put her into a hug.

"Oh Mai I'm so sorry you had to go through that. It must have been awful, you poor... OUCH! What was that for you old hag?!"

Ayako went over and put her arms around Mai, "She couldn't breathe. Mai, are you sure you want to go through with this? None of us would think any less if you skipped this case. I mean, if you're dreaming this before the case, imagine what you will dream during."

Mai shook her head pushing the priestess away, "No! My dream could give us a lot of clues. I don't want to have to stay behind because I'm scared! I can do this."

Everyone looked at Mai then smiled, "I'm proud of you Mai, you always keep up a great attitude," John said.

Mai smiled, "Thanks John"

"If you all are done, we have to get on the road or else we will be late." Naru said, "We can't waste the only day Mai has shown up on time.

Mai looked up at him and frowned, "Ha Ha Ha!"

Mai turned around and walked out the door, trying to ignore that foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	2. Keep dreaming

Mai P.o.v

_I opened my eyes and looked up to see the man I loved staring at me. I smiled at him, and he gave me one in return. _

"_I love you Kai." I whispered_

"_I love you as well, you are so beautiful. I wish to always have you as mine." He said, "Promise me you feel the same."_

"_Of course I do" I whispered, "I would not have married you, had I not." _

_Kai smiled at me and began to massage my shoulders, "I want to make sure you will always be mine my sweet, how will I know you will never be tempted by another man?"_

_I looked up in confusion and saw that my husband no longer looked himself. He looked angry, "Have I don't something to upset you?"_

_Kai tightened his grip on my shoulders, to the point where it was hurting, "I WILL make sure you never love another man. I will make sure no other man ever loves you"_

"_Kai!" I said getting worried, "Kai you're hurting me please stop!"_

_His face looked furious, then a sick look took over his face and he began to rip at my clothes, "I will love your body one last time."_

_**Normal P.o.v**_

Oliver placed his hand on his chin and tried to think about the case. He had done a background check, there weren't any murders that have taken place here. Why on earth would Mai dream about it then? Oliver turned around to look at Mai and saw that she was fast asleep, but looked like she was scared.

"Lin, I.."

"NO! GET OFF OF ME! STOP! STOP! PLEASE!"

Oliver smashed into the side of the door as Lin quickly pulled over, then threw himself into the back seat and began shaking Mai.

"Mai! Wake up, you are okay! Wake up!"

"Please…. Don't kill me… I'm so sorry…."

He began to shake Mai, harder this time until her dark eyes opened up and poured tears. Mai grabbed onto Oliver's jacket and pulled herself into his arms sobbing. "It was a different woman this time! It happened again! I…. I …. And …"

Oliver couldn't make out what the girl was saying, "Shhhh Mai. It's okay. It was a dream. A dream."

Mai looked up at him and was about to speak when the car door opened to reveal a frantic monk, "Hey are you guys okay? I saw the van just pull over suddenly and….. Mai what happened?"

"Shhhhhh," Oliver repeated to Mai trying to comfort her somewhat, "Just a dream."

The girl began to sob again, "Naru…. I can't I-I can't keep…"

Oliver looked at monk, "Go back to your vehicle, stopping now would make us late."

Monk looked at Mai again, then frowned at Oliver, "Naru, could you care about something other than work for once?"

He attempted to reach over and pull Mai out of the van but Oliver stopped him, "I did not tell you to take Mai with you, I simply stated for you to return to your vehicle. I was under the impression that you could follow simple instructions."

"Bou-san, I'll be okay." Mai whispered, her voice sounding dead. However monk complied giving her one last sad glance before shutting the door, wishing that they had never taken this case.

The rest of the ride was quiet; Oliver making small glances towards Mai, but she was always staring silently out of the window. When they finally reached the hotel Oliver stepped out of the van and stood waiting for his group to join him.

"Brown-san, take Mai. A man will be waiting inside for you and will show you to the base sit her in there. Everyone else, unload the van."

Everyone complied and John put his arm around Mai's shoulders and walked her inside. They began to unload, and had not gotten far when they heard a piercing scream.

"That was Mai!" Ayako shouted, but Oliver had already take off running into the suites terrified of what could have already happened.

Oliver opened the doors and saw Mai huddled into a corner with John trying to comfort her. He ran up to them and moved John out of the way, checking to see if Mai was hurt, "What happened?"

John didn't answer instead looked down, mumbling something that sounded like a prayer, "I said, what happened?"

Mai pointed over to a man who was in hand cuffs, his hands bloody, "He….he…..my….I…."

Then I saw it, a body bag was on a cart, and part of it was opened to reveal a woman's face. "John take Mai to the room. The others will be there to set up equipment, help them when they get there."

Oliver didn't wait for an answer he walked over to a short frantic looking man, the one who asked him to come here, "May I ask, why you people would be so ignorant as to leave something like that out." Oliver pointed to the cart that now had three men fixing up the bag trying to move it.

"Mr. Shibuya, I apologize. I had evacuated my hotel after this morning, when another woman was found dead." The man looked grimly at the floor, "Eighth one…."

"That is no excuse. My assistant walked in to see that."

"I apologize." The small man said before lowering his even more and walking away.

Oliver turned and walked up towards the base, and opened the door to see everyone crowded around Mai. She was looking down at the floor and not answering any of their questions, but when Oliver walked through the door she saw him and walked towards him.

"Him."

Oliver was confused, "Mai, if you wish for me to understand you, you have to say more then one worded sentences."

Tears began to run down Mai's face and Oliver immediately regretted what he said, "Him! He is the one! I dreamed about being murdered by him Naru!"

Ayako walked over to Mai and wrapped her in her arms, "It's okay sweetheart. It's going to be alright."

Oliver walked over to the computer and kept his back to the others, " , you and Brown-san walk around and see if you feel anything. Ms. Matsuzaki go set up camera's and take Mai with you. Do NOT let her out of your sight."

Everyone left leaving Monk alone in the room with Lin and Oliver, "Naru, what am I going to do?"

"You will be going into the town with Yasuhara-san when he arrives. I need research on this place, and I need some things brought back. He already knows the details so I will allow him to tell you."

Bou-san was quiet for a little bit, then he looked up at Oliver, "You know Naru, you try to seem cold, but I saw you comforting Mai in the car. You don't always have to act like you have no heart."

Oliver turned around, "My assistant is being raped and murdered when she sleeps." And he left it at that, knowing the man wouldn't question him anymore.


	3. Danger

**I do not own Ghost hunt ^.^**

* * *

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

Oliver sat staring at the screens completely frustrated. Nothing. Nothing at all was showing any signs of it being haunted. None of the rooms were colder, there was absolutely no activity at all. And Oliver was stumped. He turned around, to see Lin rise from his chair, "Oliver, I'm going to rest for a few hours. If anything, and I mean absolutely anything, happens, come and wake me immediately."

He merely nodded his head and turned back to the empty monitors_. 'Maybe it's because there aren't any guests' _he thought to himself.

Oliver heard to the door reopen, "I thought you said you were going to sleep."

"I'm scared to." Mai whispered.

Oliver turned around shocked, though he didn't let it show, "Of what? We haven't seen a single spirit here. Both and Ms. Matsuzaki are in there with you."

"Naru…. I'm alone when I dream. I don't want to go through that anymore I'm scared."

Mai went over and sat on the couch and just stared at him, "I'll stay up tonight. I can research something if you want me to."

"Mai, I can't have you fall asleep on the job," He smirked, "Though a full nights rest hasn't stopped that before."

Mai gave a small smile, "I don't think you understand though. These dreams are effecting me when I'm awake to. Naru, I can't keep going on with this."

Oliver stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to Mai, "You have to sleep. Even if you don't want to. Just try and remember it's a dream."

* * *

**_MAI'S P.O.V_**

"You have to sleep. Even if you don't want to. Just try and remember it's a dream." Naru smiled at me.

I felt my cheeks warming up. Naru was actually smiling, and just for me. I pinched my arm to make sure I was awake, but his hand quickly reached mine, "Don't hurt yourself Mai." His smile was gone replaced with that mask.

I looked up and smiled at him again, "Have you found anything out about the case?"

Naru stood up and shook his head, "No."

I stopped talking and looked down, trying to think of a way to force myself to stay awake, when Naru sat back down and pushed me until I was laying on the couch.

"Mai," he said, "Sleep. I need you fully awake tomorrow."

I shook my head and tried to sit back up, "Naru, I'll be okay tomorrow I promise."

Naru looked at me then pulled me into him, "Mai, you are sleeping."

If I wasn't blushing before, then now my face was at a full time red. But I didn't pull away, I wanted this moment to last forever. After a few seconds Naru started to hum. It was very soft and smooth, and probably one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard. I felt my eyes drooping and tried my hardest to fight it but I knew it was a losing cause. Right as I was drifting off, I could have sworn I felt something warm press to my fore head, almost like a kiss. But I was probably dreaming.

Right?

* * *

_I looked up to see Naru standing next to me, with a relieved look on his face._

"_Mai!" he whispered, "Mai, I'm so happy you are okay. You have to leave, you have to tell everyone this case is too dangerous. Please."_

"_What are you…" I started but Naru put his hands over my mouth, silencing me. _

"_Shh." He whispered, "I don't have a lot of time before he finds out I've gotten to you."_

"_Who?" I whispered to him, "Naru what's happening?"_

_I heard a loud noise and turned around to see a huge man covered in blood. "Naru!" I yelled, "Who is that?!"_

_I turned around and saw he looked terrified, and that only scared me even more. If Naru is scared of something, then that means there is no hope. _

"_N-Naru…"_

"_Get out of here, and please Mai keep away from the third floor."_

_The man came up and put his hands on me, slinging me to the ground._

"_Mai!"_

_I sat up, feeling pain shoot through my shoulder to see Naru running towards me. But before he could make it, the bloody man grabbed him, turning him into a bright purple light, causing him to disappear. _

"_Naru! No!"_

_The bloody man turned around and started to walk towards me. I tried to sit myself up but my shoulder gave in and I hit the ground again. The man got right in front of me, the stomped into my stomach, causing me to scream._

* * *

_**NORMAL P.O.V**_

She was screaming. She was screaming and he couldn't get her awake. He heard the door slam open and felt his entire group join him. The monk walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, yelling her name, until her eyes finally opened and she burst into tears.

"Mai, what happened," Monk asked hugging her tighter, causing Mai to scream.

"It hurts…"

Ayako went over to Mai, and gently took her from his arms, and began to inspect her. "Her shoulder is dislocated, and her wrist is sprained." She said, her voice shaking.

"What about my stomach?" Mai whispered looking away from the group.

Ayako lifted her stomach and the whole group gasped, nearly the entire thing was covered in a dark purple bruise.

"My dream…"

Mai looked up and into the eyes of Oliver. She saw a number of emotions pass in such a quick time. First shock, then guilt, then anger. But before anyone else could notice it, it was gone.

"This case is far more dangerous then I believed it to be. We have to solve this, and quick." Oliver stated, "Ms. Matsuzaki, tend to her wounds, Ms. Hara, help. John, Monk, you check the first and the second floor, find something. Lin come with me, we will check the third and fourth."

"No!" Ma yelled sitting up then falling over in pain, "Stay away from the third floor."

Oliver turned around, puzzled as to why the girl was saying that, "Do you have any reason for me not to?"

Mai looked down, "A feeling."

"This feeling might lead to us ending this case Mai. Make sure you two don't take your eyes off of her."

With that all the men left the room.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry if these are to short, I'm still new to this. If anyone has any suggestions n anything comment and I'll try to do them, and give credit where credit is due. ^.^


	4. LIsten to me

_**I do not own Ghost hunt ^.^**_

Mai laid on the couch, ignoring whatever was coming out of the other's mouths. Naru had told her specifically not to go to the third floor, and to go home. Why would he not only continue the case, but also go to the place he warned her of. She had to get away from here, and get to Naru. She had to get him off of that floor.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I will take you. Will you be alright by yourself Masako?"

Masako nodded, and stared deeply at Mai as Ayako helped her off the couch and walked her into the bathroom. Mai walked as slowly as she could, trying to figure out how to escape Ayako. As they were walking past the hall, the elevator opened and the owner walked out, and walked straight to Ayako.

"Hello, I was wondering if you have found anything new."

Mai saw the elevator door begin to close and took the chance. She ran ignoring the protests of Ayako and managed to slip in right as they closed.

"Mai! Get out!" Ayako screamed banging her fist on the door, but Mai had already the button and was making her way to Naru, her gut feeling with dread the closer the elevator got to the floor.

**Oliver's P.o.v**

I opened the first door on the third floor and found it void of anything. No bed, no window, nothing. It's as if it wasn't even a bedroom.

"Lin."

"This is used as a storage room. Yashura said the owner told him the left corner of the room was unstable, so he didn't want to use it in risk of someone getting hurt."

"If it is a storage room," I said, "Why is he storing nothing in it? It seems a little str….."

I was interrupted by the sound of Lin's phone ringing, "Yes?"

I stared at Lin's face as a frown took over, "Understood." And then he closed the phone, "Taniyama-san is missing. They said she took off running and jumped into the elevator. They have no clue where she is.

I turned around and opened the door, "She will be on this floor. I am certain."

Lin didn't question me, instead he followed me and we walked over to the elevator. I pushed the button to open it, but it was already empty. I looked down the hallway and saw a total of 12 rooms to my left, and 4 to my right.

"She will be here, we just…"

"NARU! LIN! SOMBODY!"

I took off running towards Mai's voice, panicking. She had sounded like she was coming from the end of the hall, and in pain. I reached the end of the hall and threw open the first door finding nothing. Second, nothing. Third, nothing. Where the hell is she?

"Oliver look!" I turned around and saw Mai at the other end of the hall, being pressed up against the wall reaching at her neck trying to free herself from whatever it was holding her there.

"Mai!" I shouted frozen in fear for a second before I began to run towards her.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you"_

Lin and I stopped at the same time, but I picked up running after a second, determined to get to Mai. I was barley a few steps away when cuts slashed into Mai's arms and legs, then one at her neck. Her eyes went dark, then she hit the floor. Blood poured out, and Lin got to her first checking her pulse.

"Oliver, I can't find it!"

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

"Call an ambulance now!" I shouted getting on the floor giving her CPR. She had to be okay. She had to live. I wasn't losing someone else. I couldn't lose someone else.

"Mai please…" I whispered continuing.

I don't know how long I was there but soon two men were picking her up as Lin moved me back. They placed her on a stretcher and took off with her. I stared not moving. The rest of the group, who had managed to come up here without my notice slowly walked and got into the elevator together.

"Naru, are you coming?" The monk asked me, but I merely turned away and shook my head.

Mai wasn't breathing the entire time I was giving her CpR.

I couldn't feel her heart at all.

Mai was gone.

I failed again.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry so short I just felt like a cliffy today. I will try to update later today or tomorrow. This isn't the end of the case, and I'm almost positive that I'm going to do another case after this. I wanted to say thanks to Naruisawesome & 14Amychan. I'm still new and you guys are making me really want to contine even if it is for only you two. ^.^


	5. The discovery

_**I do not own Ghost hunt ^.^**_

**Mai's P.o.v**

_It was dark and I felt empty. I walked around my astral plane and wait for Naru to come but he never did. I was alone and I was scared. I tried to think back to what I could last remember. I ran from Ayako, got on the floor and saw Naru walking to the end of the hall. I walked into the room that he went into but when I got there I was alone. I turned around and saw a tall man with a horrible smile on his face then he turned back into Naru._

"_I love you Mai." He had said._

"_You aren't Naru."_

_The man looked at me, furiously, "I love you Mai, and I want to love your body."_

_I was terrified, this was just like one of my dreams. I knew what was coming, so I screamed. "Naru, Lin, Somebody!"_

_The man put his hands around my neck silencing me and smashed me against the wall. I heard footsteps and felt relief that Naru was coming for me, but the next thing I knew I was out of the room, at the other end of the hall. I was about to call out again when the thing put his hands against my neck and lifted me into the air. I scratched my hands and tried to kick, but nothing was phasing him. _

"_Oliver, Look!" I heard Lin shout._

_Who is Oliver?_

_I heard them running towards me then I felt horrible pain in my arms and legs. I smelled the blood before I felt it going down my body. The pain was so intense that I was crying uncontrollably. Then the man's face went back to Naru's. He kissed my cheek, then I felt everything go numb and now I'm here. I don't know how long I've been here, all I know is I'm exhausted but I can't ever get to sleep._

"_Mai." _

_I jumped up and turned around to see Naru, a grim expression on his face._

"_Naru! Where have you been? Where am I? What happened?" _

_He looked at me then pulled me into a hug, Mai, you died. You were dead for three minutes." _

_I pushed him back not believing him, "I…..died. Naru, that's impossible, I don't even feel anything. How could I have died?"_

_Naru turned away then sighed deeply, "Gene."_

"_What?"_

"_My name is Gene. I'm not Naru. He saved your life though. He gave you CPR, he got you heat to start again. If it wasn't for him, you would have stayed dead."_

"_What do you mean you aren't Naru!? Of course you are." _

_Naru, or Gene as he was calling himself, turned around I saw tears going down his face, "He was terrified you were going to die. I was terrified you were going to die. Please don't go back to this place. Neither of us want you to, but I know you. You want to help these people. Please Mai." He pulled me into another hug._

"_I have to help these people. I understand you guys are all worried about me, but I'm alive. I survived, but those other women haven't. They are all dead, imagine how the people who love them must feel. I can't just stop and let these women get murdered, because I lived. That's unfair. I'm sorry Naru….Gene…"_

_Naru-Gene looked at me and smiled, "No wonder. If I were still alive, I would love you too." _

"_What?"_

"_Mai, be careful. And tell the idiot scientist to look out for you. This case is deeper then you guys are thinking. Maybe there weren't any murders in the hotel. But have you looked for bodies?"_

"_Bodies?"_

"_Be careful Mai. It's time to wake up."_

* * *

**Normal P.o.V**

Mai opened her eyes and saw a sleeping Naru sitting at her bedside. She tried to move her arm up but was shocked with pain.

"N-Naru?" she said her voice barley a whisper.

Oliver's eyes shot open and were filled with relief, "Mai! Mai you're awake." He stood up and put his hands on the edge of the bed, "How are you feeling. You've been out for a month. They said you wouldn't make it but I knew you would."

Mai was confused to say the least, Naru was acting like a child in a candy store, and he was even smiling. She had to still be dreaming, "A month? Did I die?"

His eyes got dark for a moment but lit back up, "For three minutes yes. But you are alright now."

"Naru… who is.."

"Mai!" Ayako opened the door with a big grin on her face, "Mai you are awake!"

Ayako put her clipboard down and walked up to Mai, checking her I.v. "I'll call the rest of the gang in a few minutes, they would be ecstatic to see that you are finally awake. I'll be back in just a moment."

Mai turned and looked to see Oliver was sitting down and had his mask back on, "Hey Naru. Did you figure out the case?"

Oliver looked at her deeply, "No. The night you were injured I pulled everyone out from the case, I told the man that I was not letting my other workers be harmed. The man understood. He closed down his hotel, but no one will buy it from him."

"We need to go back Naru."

Oliver stood up and walked over to Mai and placed his hand on her face, "Mai, you were killed. How,. Why do you want to return? Do you not understand what that put us through? I thought you were going to stay dead Mai, I thought I had lost you! I will not allow you to go back."

I sat there shocked, then gave him a smile, "But Naru…. I've solved the case."

She yawned as Oliver looked at her shocked, "What do you mean Mai?"

"Who is Gene Naru?"

She felt him go tense, but she could barely respond to it, and she closed her eyes. She felt a warmth on her forehead for a brief second.

"Someone I lost. Never scare me like that again Mai."

Mai gave him one last smile, then let sleep overtake her.

And for once, she didn't dream.

* * *

So I kinda felt bad, that and also I had nothing better to do, so Yay new chapter ^.^ Hope you guys like.


	6. Hurry?

_**I do not own Ghost hunt ^.^**_

* * *

Mai stared at the monitors blankly, listening to everyone talk. She had been so excited when Naru had agreed to take up the case again, but threw a fit when told she wasn't allowed to come. After about an hour Ayako and Monk had stepped in and told him how she could be an asset to the team, to which he finally agreed. The catch? She wasn't allowed to leave the base; and had to be guarded by not only John, but Yasu as well. She sighed and put her good arm up to hold her face.

"Lin. Take everyone out to get ready, I need to speak to Mai… alone."

Mai flinched at the words. She didn't even need to look at him to know he sounded furious. She turned around in her chair and watched everyone file out, giving her looks of pity, and leaving her alone with Naru.

"Y-yes Naru?"

"Mai, why did you insist on coming?"

Mai stood up quickly, hurting her arm in the process, "Ow.. Because Naru…"

Mai was silenced by his arms wrapping around her waist and Naru pulling her into a hug, "Mai. Stay in here, if you insist on being here don't leave this room. I can't bear to see you die again."

Mai's face turned bright red, but she laid her head on Naru's chest, enjoying his scent, "Naru…"

"Please Mai… promise me,"

"I promise."

Of course she promised, his voice had sounded so broken, and she felt bad knowing she had put him through pain by being reckless. She continued to lay against him, when he pulled away and placed his lips against her forehead, "Mai. Stay safe."

If she hadn't been red enough before, her face was now brighter than a tomato. Naru completely let her go and went out to the rest of the crew. Mai sat back in her chair and tried to calm herself down. Naru kissed her? It had only been on the forehead though. Was he just worried, or was it something more? She placed her hand against where his lips had touched her and smiled.

"Headache Mai?"

Mai jumped up and saw John looking sympathetically at her. "Yea."

"Big Boss gave you a big ole scolding didn't he? He's so mean to our little Mai because he doesn't know how to show affection!"

Mai laughed _'If only you knew'_

Both boys joined her in laughter, and she stood up and joined them on the couch, "Ya know Mai," John said, "You gave us all quite a scare. Even Naru was terrified, we thought we were gonna lose you."

Mai gave him a sad smile, "I'm sorry for that, but if I hadn't done that it would have been someone else."

"Mai, you're so selfless," Yasu said, being serious for the first time in a long while, "That's why it would hurt us to lose you the most."

Mai put her good arm around Yasu and laid her head on John, "You guys are great friends. I'm happy to know you, and the others as well"

The boys hugged her then stood up, "You should probably sleep, it might help get a bit of information for the others." John said.

"I'm not really tired though. Yasu, stop!" Mai said as Yasu was shoving a pillow in her face.

"Come on Mai-poo time for sleep sleep."

Mai laughed and rolled her eyes laying down on the couch and after a few minutes shut her eyes.

* * *

_**MAI'S P.o.V**_

_I around in darkness not really knowing what I was looking for._

"_Naru?" I called, "I mean, Gene!"_

_I continued to walk for what seemed like forever, not seeing any evidence of anyone but myself being here. Suddenly two hands grabbed my back and spun me around. I almost screamed, until I saw it was Gene with a frantic look on his face._

"_Gene! I'm glad you're here."_

_His mouth moved as if he was trying to tell me something, but no sound came out at all, "Gene, what's wrong?"_

_He started flailing his arms around, "Gene? I can't hear you." _

_Suddenly I felt as in she was being pulled back, Gene trying to grab at my arms but kept missing. As I was finally sucked from the void I finally heard a single word from him._

"_Hurry!"_

* * *

_**NORMAL P.o.V**_

Mai shot up from the couch covered in sweat and more confused that she was before she slept. What had he meant by hurry? She looked over to see John and Yasu staring at her, "Are you okay Mai?"

Mai nodded at John, "I had a dream, but it wasn't very useful. I just walked around in the dark, then as I was being pulled out I heard someone yell 'Hurry'." She decided to leave the part out about Gene until she got more answers from Naru.

"That is strange. We should remember to tell Kazuya when he comes back."

As if he had known they were talking about him, Oliver followed by everyone else walked into the room, "We've solved the case. Tomorrow I will have John Brown and Monk do an exorcism. Everyone should sleep, we're going to do this at sunrise, than we will head home."

Everyone nodded at him and began to walk to their sleeping quarters except Mai. "Mai, did you not hear me?"

Mai looked up at him, "I just woke up. I had a dream, but it didn't make sense. Just someone telling me to hurry."

Oliver put his hands against his chin, "We will figure it out tomorrow. If you will not sleep I will wait in here until you decided to. Lin you may go as well, tomorrow we will need your assistance."

Lin hesitated, but finally walked out of the door, leaving the two alone. Mai looked up at Naru and saw he was staring at her intently. She blushed and looked away, "Naru, what do you think my dream was about?"

Oliver didn't answer her, merely placed his hand against her face and smiled at her, making her heart flutter. "Mai. My Mai. I love you."

Mai was shocked, suddenly hearing this from him, "Naru..?"

"Mai I love you more than anything else in the world. I want to always be with you."

Mai's heart was beating hard in her chest. Here was Naru, the boy she was in love with, confessing his love to her. He looked at her for a moment then frowned at her lack of response.

"Mai, don't you love me?"

"N-naru."

"Mai." He brought his face closer to hers, "Allow me to love you all the way."

Mai stared at him confused, "What do you mean all the way?"

He placed his hand on her tank top and began to slide it down, an evil look on his face, "I WILL love you, you and your body. Then I will make sure no one ever loves you again." He chuckled.

Mai began to panic, then froze as she watched Naru eyes go completely white, "You will be mine."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy this, I will probably be updating again tomorrow. Well until then, ^.^ R&R and have a great day!


	7. This is it

_**I do not own Ghost hunt ^.^**_

**MAI'S P.o.V.**

I stared into Naru's eyes, trying to get him back, but they stayed white. He had forced me into a corner and was stripping my shirt off, as tears were running down my cheek. His other hand was being used to cover my mouth, so I wasn't able to scream. This was it, it was going to happen. My shirt was now completely off, and he bit into my bad shoulder, ripping the skin. I tried to scream, but it was muffled from his hand. He began to unbutton my pants, I was sobbing now. I have loved Naru since I met him, and now he would be the death of me. After a few moments I was naked and Naru began choking me.

"You are as beautiful as I have always dreamed Mai."

I started shaking uncontrollably. This isn't how I wanted it to happen. I didn't want it taken from me.

'_Oliver stop!'_

It hadn't been said aloud, but I heard it as did he. For a second I saw Naru's eyes return to their natural color, but it was quickly gone as a malicious smile crossed his face.

"Strong." He said, "But I am stronger."

He lifted his hand in a fist, then slammed it into my head making everything go dark.

_I laid huddled in the darkness, still naked, and started to sob. Who knew what was happening now. I knew actually what would happen when he was finished with my body. I was going to die again, and this time it would be permanent._

"_Mai!" I heard Gene yell as he ran over placing a blanket over my body. _

_He stared into my eyes and unwillingly I flinched. I saw his expression change from hurt to understanding as he gave me some space, "Mai. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to get you out of here."_

"_Am I d-dead?" I said sounding more like a wail._

"_No. Luckily Lin is here."_

"_Lin?"_

"_Mai, you know it isn't him who is doing that to you, that he was controlled. He would never EVER do anything like that to you."_

_I looked away from him, "Of course I know that. He's always saved me anytime something bad has happened, so why would he try to do this now? Hey Gene?"_

"_Yes Mai?"_

"_Why do you look like him? Did you just choose to so I would be comfortable around you? Or do you have other reasons?"_

_He chuckled and the placed his hand on my shoulder, "Silly, this is what I always look like."_

"Mai!"

_I looked up to where the sound had emitted from but saw nothing there, "Gene? What was that?"_

"Mai please wake up!"

"_That's your wake-up call. I'll see you soon Mai."_

_I stared at him as he began to fade out and everything around me turned white._

**NORMAL P.o.V**

Lin walked to his room to lay down but felt extremely uneasy. He sat on the bed and thought about how quickly Oliver had solved the case tonight, though he wouldn't even tell him. All Oliver told anyone was that it was simple and that we needed to get back to the base. Lin hadn't thought it to be simple at all, it was actually one of the most dangerous ones yet. Taniyama-san had almost died, and he saw how Oliver was. The boy sat by her side almost all day every day until she had woken up. If this is what he was calling a simple case, then Lin didn't want a difficult one. Suddenly Lin's shiki started to go crazy and he knew that it was Oliver. He jumped up and sprinted, banging on the other doors as he walked past, knowing Mai was going to need the priestess's medical skill. Ha, it was like he was the physic one now. He got to the room and slammed the door open in time to see a naked Mai being beaten over the head.

"Stop! Oliver!" he shouted as he whistled for his shiki, causing the possessed Oliver to drop Mai onto the floor.

The rest of the group ran in shortly afterwards, "MAI!" Ayako shouted running to her wrapping the naked girl in her arms.

Masako went and grabbed the blanket from the couch and covered Mai. Both women had tears going down their faces and they held her, "Mai, please wake up!" Masako cried.

The women turned just in time to see Lin knock out Oliver.

"We have to do an exorcism, and soon." Lin said lifting Oliver off the floor, Monk, Brown-san, both of you go get ready. Is Taniyama-san alright?"

Ayako nodded, "Her pulse is even and she is breathing. She is just asleep at the moment."

Lin nodded and began to carry Oliver to the room they had designated as the one for the exorcism. He tightened his grip on the boy, terrified of what his reaction would be when he found out what he had done to the young girl.

After a few minutes, everyone had joined him in the room except Ayako and Yasu, who were still watching over a sleeping Mai. Both men walked around Lin and began to do their normal routines and Oliver's body was convoluting around, then suddenly he screamed and went limp. Lin looked over into the corner and saw a man standing there surrounded in a light.

"I have done much wrong in my life." The man said bowing, "But thank you for freeing me from her."

"Her?" Lin questioned, but the man disappeared, followed by a piercing shriek.

"What the hell was that?" The Monk yelled covering his ears, but before anyone could answer a woman appeared in front of them.

"Why did you take him from me?!" She demanded getting but inches from Lin's face, "He was all I had."

"Who are you?" Lin asked.

"My name is Tamahome Kyra."

"Why are you here?" Masako asked standing up walking to the woman getting an awful glare.

"To make the others suffer as I have. The man you took was my husband. He murdered me after defiling my body for no reason, then hid me here. When he died I forced him to do to others as he did to me."

"But why would you want another woman to go through that?" Masako cried

"Why should I allow another woman to be happy, when I cannot? I chose those who love was truest, then destroyed them from the inside," The woman began to laugh, "However now I need a new man to do my bidding." She looked at the unconscious Oliver.

Everyone began to do their rituals but none seemed to take effect, and the woman got over to him. Right as she touched him the door slammed open to reveal" Mai.

"Tamahome Kyra" She said, a voice not sounding like her own, "You are free."

Mai walked over to the woman and touched her face, causing a golden light to emit, then the woman smiled and vanished. Mai looked over at Lin and winked before passing out. The monk rushed over and picked her up as Ayako ran into the room.

"How did she get here, I turned my back for a second! I didn't even hear her wake up."

Everyone sat there talking that they failed to notice when Oliver woke up, or that he was staring at Mai. "Lin."

Everyone jumped, "Kazyua, you are alright!" John brown said.

Oliver nodded and stepped off of the bed he was on, "Everyone start loading up the van, we need to leave this place as soon as we can. Lin go let the owner know that we are done here." And with that he walked out of the room.

**OLIVER'S P.o.V**

I walked from the room trying to get the thoughts from my mind. Though I had no control over my body I had seen everything I had done to Mai, and I felt sick to my stomach. Once I was from eye shot I began running, taking the stairs. I had to get away from her. I hated myself more than ever for placing my hands on her that way. I got to the van and sat in the front seat, before placing my face in my hands and screaming.

"Oliver."

I jumped, having not heard Lin open the door, "Tell she will be riding with us."

"Actually has asked to accompany Taniyama-san, so we will be having Brown-san with us instead."

I looked away from him, "Fine."

I watched as he and the others loaded up the van, and the monk toted the unconscious Mai to his car, then we journeyed home.

**MAI'S P.o.V.**

_I laid in this white light confused as to why I hadn't waken up. Suddenly everything began to darken around me as Gene walked up with a beautiful woman next to him._

"_Sorry Mai, but I had to borrow your body to save everyone." Gene said smiling at me._

_I returned the smile, 'It's alright." I turned to the woman, "Uh, hi. I'm Taniyama Mai, but you can just call me Mai."_

"_I am Tamahome Kyra, But Kyra will do. I wanted to apologize for everything I have done to you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_The woman gave me a sad look, "I was the reason all of these things happened. I was murdered and unable to be at rest, then became a wicked spirit. I'm so sorry, and I wanted to thank you for helping me."_

_I smiled, "It's no problem Kyra."_

_The woman hugged me and then walked away, slowly disappearing from the darkness. I turned to look at Gene and he was smiling at me, "Let him know you aren't upset Mai."_

_He didn't say it, but I knew he was talking about Naru, "I will."_

"_You ready to wake up?"_

_I smiled and nodded my head, happy that this case was finally solved._

* * *

Alright that is the end of this case, but there is more to be told ^.^. I wanted to say thank you to :Amychan14, Naruisawesome, WhovianMaiPotter, and AmericanFairy for the reviews. Hope everyone enjoyed this case. R&R and have a great day!


	8. Case 2 The screaming house

_**I do not own Ghost hunt ^.^**_

* * *

Mai laid her head on her desk in utter boredom. She had finished her filing about an hour ago, and Naru wasn't calling her for tea. In fact he hadn't all day, instead he was having Lin bring it to him. She tried to rack her brain as to why Naru would be mad at her, but she couldn't figure it out. He's actually been acting this way for three weeks. Mai was thinking about going and asking him when the bell rang, signaling a client. She ran to the door plastering a smile on her face to greet them.

"Hello, welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. I'm Taniyama Mai, do you have an appointment?"

Mai knew the person didn't have one, because Naru hadn't accepted a single person to come in since they got back from their case. Lin had claimed it was to let the team rest, but everyone was showing up constantly asking if there was a case.

"Uh no. I'm sorry. We just need your help, my mother will be here in just a moment. Please help us."

Mai nodded and sat the boy on the couch. She went and knocked on Lin's door. "Lin, we have a client."

She heard him grunt, so she turned around to get Naru, "Taniyama-san, Let me get Shibuya-san, you go make tea."

Mai sighed, but did as she was told. She put on enough water for five then sat there to ponder her thoughts. Naru hasn't as much as looked at her since there last case. When she tried to talk to him about what had happened he had responded,_ 'Mai, I pay you to work, not to sit here and talk.' _So he probably doesn't even care about it. Then she remembered what Gene had told her. She decided she would ask him before she left for work. She also wanted to find out more about Gene. He hadn't been in her dreams lately. The tea pot whistled, and Mai turned around, and began making the tea. Once finished she took it out and handed it to Naru and Lin, then handed it to the woman and her son. Mai turned and noticed that Naru had sat at the end of the couch, with Lin sitting in the middle. She mentally sighed and joined the others on the couch.

"I believe it is my husband."

Mai realized she had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard a word the woman was saying. She looked over at Lin who was still typing away. She was about to question when Naru spoke up.

"We will take the case. We need a room with a lot of outlets to use as a base, then we need two rooms for sleeping. We will see you tomorrow evening. Leave your information with my assistant." And with that he stood up and retreated to his lair.

Mau stood up and got their information, then called the others telling them to be there tomorrow. She returned to her desk and began refiling stuff, just to stay busy. After about an hour Lin came out of his office, saying that he needed to run into town, and to call him if anything was needed. I smiled and waved until he walked out the door, then bolted it to Naru's door. She stood there for a few seconds not sure what to do, then just took a deep breath and walked in. His head shot up and he had a dark look in his eyes.

"If I wanted everyone to just walk in, I wouldn't have put a door up."

Mai shrinked a little at his anger but kept walking, until she was right next him behind his desk. "Why are you so angry at me? Why won't you look at me or talk to me? What did I do?"

He looked down back at the book he had in his hands, "I believe that I am able to do as I please without running it by you first Mai. Now if you are finished bothering me, go back to work."

Mai took the book out of his hands and sat it on the desk, but his face didn't move, "Naru. It wasn't your fault." He flinched and that confirmed that was the problem, "You weren't the one doing it. You were possessed, it was by no means your fault."

"Mai. Go finish your work, then go home."

"No Naru! We need to talk about this, or are you just going to avoid me for the rest of your life?!"

"Mai I said.."

"Answer me Naru!"

Oliver stood up, and put his hands on Mai's shoulders, "Mai I nearly raped you! I tried to rape and kill you! It doesn't matter that I was possessed, it was still me!"

Mai smacked him across the face, causing him to let go of her and looked at her stunned, "Stop that. The Naru I knew would never believe something so bad done by another would be his fault as well. I know it wasn't you, I'm not afraid to be around you. I still trust you, so why can't you do the same. Before this case you never had those types of actions, another man doing them now makes you believe that you are **actually** capable of doing that? Maybe you aren't as smart as I thought you were then."

Oliver looked at Mai, then looked down at the ground.

"Naru."

When his lips met hers, her heart stopped beating for a moment, and everything in the world felt complete. His lips were soft and gentle, but it felt like he needed this kiss as much as she had wanted it. When he finally pulled away he stared at Mai's blushing face and smiled.

"Thank you."

Mai was still speechless, as she watched him walk over to his as if nothing had just happened. After a few moments she turned around and began to walk out of his office.

"And Mai?"

"Hmm.."

"Tea."

* * *

This is just a setup chapter for the next case, and I wanted to bring in a little romance. R&R and have a great day!


	9. Bi Polar

_**I do not own Ghost hunt ^. ^**_

Mai had stayed up most of the night thinking about the kiss from Naru. Every time she thought about how it felt her heart would speed up, and she would squeal to herself. She saw the sun rising, but wasn't really worried, they didn't have to be at the office until that afternoon. She looked at her clock, 5:30 a.m. Yea she needed to rest.

_She was walking through the darkness alone when she began to see a small light. Curiosity got the best of her and she began running, trying to get to it. She couldn't tell when, but eventually the ground under her had become grass, and a large beautiful house came into view. She stared in amazement for a moment, but moved when she saw a shadow. She began to follow it into the house, until it went into a door. She hesitated, but soon opened it to see the client's son sitting on the bed._

"_Mai, help me."_

_He didn't sound scared or upset, just sad. Mai walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. We will."_

_He smiled at her then closed his eyes, "I believe you."_

Mai shot out of her bed, covered in sweat. Her dream had been confusing, and not very helpful, but she figured she should tell Naru. She stepped out of bed feeling sore and looked at the clock. 8:30 A.m., she had barley slept. But it was no use trying to sleep again, so she grabbed the bag she had packed the night before, and went into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Mai stood in front of SPR and saw that the lights were on. It figured that he would be here so early for no reason. Mai scoffed and opened the door. She set her bag on the couch and walked straight to the kitchen to prepare tea.

"Why are you here so early?"

Mai jumped, having not heard him come from behind her. She turned around and looked into his beautiful blue eyes, "I had a dream. It didn't seem useful, but I figured you should know.

He bent down and gave her a quick kiss on her lips, then smirked at her blush, "Alright, I'll get Lin from his office, well store it." He turned around, 'Mai, tea."

Mai's face went from blushing to angry, "What do you think I'm doing Einstein!"

* * *

**Later that afternoon.**

Mai woke up to the sounds of the door opening and her crew coming into the office.

"Hey guys." She said standing up and stretching, "Do you want tea?"

Before any of them could answer Naru walked from the office and sat on the couch, "Mai, if you are going to do nothing but sleep, you might as well go home. Oh and yes. Tea."

Mai's face went red, "Stupid narcissist tea loving jerk always got to be like this."

"Mai, I said tea." He smirked as she stood up and stomped into the kitchen.

After a few moments she returned and handed everyone a cup, then sat beside Naru, "So where are we going?''

"This place is very close, just four hours from here."

"Four hours! That isn't close!"

"Mai, normally when a person asks a question, they listen for the answer instead of interrupting."

Mai looked down and grumbled to herself as he continued, "The woman says that since the day her husband died something has been in her house. Random stuff falls over, and things will turn off. She just wants her husband to rest. I would not have taken such a case, except it was a personal request from Madoka. Now load the vans and let's go. Mai, tea."

Mai jumped up and stared at him, "I just made you a stupid cup of tea!"

"And my cup is now empty." He replied smirking at her.

Everyone else laughed and walked out to the van as Mai stomped off and got his highness some more tea. She sat in front of the counter, thinking of how much of a jerk Naru was being, and how she must have dreamed him kissing her. There is no way he could do that and still be such an ass. She poured the water into the cup and turned around only to have Naru's hands on the tea, and his lips on hers.

"I don't know which one I'm going to need more, this or your tea." He whispered causing a shiver to go up her spine.

He smiled at her and licked her lips before turning around putting the cup to his mouth, "Mai, hurry up and get to the van. We don't need to be late because you stood there gawking."

Mai's face got redder and she stomped her foot, "Oh Naru you stupid jerk."

'_How is it he is kissing me one second, and insulting me the next?!' _she thought as she was walking to the van, "_Maybe he is Bi-polar? I should ask Lin. Well I guess I don't mind it too much, the plus side is totally worth it."_

* * *

_**OLIVER'S P.o.V.**_

I watched as Mai stomped to the van and had to stop a smile from forming. The first time I had kissed her, I hadn't meant to it just happened. But since then, every second I've seen her I wanted my lips against hers. Maybe I'm sick? I pushed those thoughts away and walked to the front seat of the van, sitting in it as everyone was finishing the loading.

"Naru-san?" Masako said as she opened the van door, "Might I accompany you on this journey?"

I mentally sighed and was about to open my mouth when Mai spoke first, "No way that's my spot! Go in the car with Yasu!"

"Mai, I'm sure Naru-san would prefer an intelligent and beautiful passenger once in a while don't you think?" she said smirking.

"Ms. Hara, please go sit in your usual car, I need to speak with Mai about the dream she had last night."

I watched Masako's eyes go dark, "Of course, then later we can spend some much needed time together. We didn't have near as much time last time." And she walked away.

I turned and saw hurt in Mai's eyes, which made my heart clench, but I said nothing and turned around. I wanted to tell Mai that I only spent time with Masako because she was blackmailing me, but then I would have to tell her what about.

"Mai, what do you think your dream meant?" I said getting right to business.

"I don't know, just that boy telling me to help him. The one from yesterday."

I tried to think of who she could be talking about, I didn't really pay attention to anything yesterday, "What is his name?"

"I don't know, I will ask him today."

Confusion hit me again, who would she meet today. Did she mean her dream? I must have really not paid attention yesterday, "Alright. You do that."

After a moment of silence I turned around and saw that she had fallen asleep. I watched her breathing softly and thought about how it would feel to sleep beside her.

"I see she fixed it." Lin said causing me to snap from my trance.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." I said, voiding any trace of emotion from my face.

"Oliver. One day you will become as wise as that girl. And that day you will truly be happy."

I scoffed at him and looked away, "That girl is as smart as a goldfish. There is nothing she is better at then I am."

I saw a smile cross Lin's face for only a second, "Except making you happy."

Having no argument to that, stayed quiet, and let the rest of our journey be silent.

* * *

Sorry for the OC-ness but I feel like even though he has that hard exterior he could be a normal teenager on the inside. IDK but anyways hope y'all enjoyed. R&R and Have a great day!


	10. Tour

_**I do not own Ghost hunt ^. ^**_

Mai stood looking at the mansion in front of her, the same one she had seen in her dream. She turned around to grab a monitor from the van as the client ran from the house.

"Oh hello! Thank you so much for coming to help. It'll be nice having people in the house again as well."

Mai gave her a bright smile, then walked past her taking the things into the house. Once in the base she sat on the couch and closed her eyes, still feeling exhausted.

"Mai, I do not pay you to lay there. You have a job to do."

Mai jolted up to see everyone in front of her, trying to hold back a laugh. Naru turned around and looked at them, causing them all to flinch a little, "I do not pay you all to sit there and do nothing. Brown-san, you and Ms. Hara go around and try to see if you can sense anything. Ms. Matsuzaki go make charms for everyone in the house, just as a precaution. Yasu, you and Monk go set up cameras and take temperatures."

"What about me Naru?'

"Tea."

Mai's face went red and she stomped to the kitchen, going to make his precious tea. She had turned a few corners when she realized that she had no clue where the kitchen was, and she had already managed to get lost.

'_Great' _she thought, '_I'm never going to hear the end on this.'_

Mai was about to start calling Naru's name, but turned around and bumped into the client's son.

"Are you lost Mai?" he said laughing, "Where are you trying to go?"

Mai smiled, grateful to have help, "The kitchen please."

The boy smiled and led Mai to the kitchen, then showed her where all the supplies were. She smiled at him, "Would you like a cup?"

The boy shook his head, "No thank you. I'm not a tea drinker."

"So that's why you didn't drink it yesterday, I was worried that I just make bad tea."

The boy gave Mai a big grin, "Not possible for someone so sweet to make something bad."

Mai gave a small blush, "Hey, I never asked, what is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Lee Sota. Sorry for not properly introducing myself to you. You can just call me Sota."

Mai smiled, "I'm Taniyama Mai, but you can just call me Mai."

"Oh, I will" he said winking at her, "Would you like a tour around the house?"

"I'd love one, but I have to ask Naru first."

The boy looked confused at her, "Naru?"

She giggled, "Sorry, Shibuya. I call him Naru, because it is short for Narcissist."

Sota busted out into laughter, "I can see that too. The man looks like the type to love himself."

Mai and Sota continued to talk as he walked her to the base. She opened the door and handed Naru his tea, "Hey Naru, can I go look around the house."

He didn't even glance up, "Why, so you can wonder off and get lost."

Mai sighed and turned around to Sota who looked like he was begging, she held in a laugh, "Please. If I don't now later tonight I could get lost in the dark."

He looked up at her, then rolled his eyes, "You have one hour. Do not make me regret this."

Mai squealed and ran out of the room to catch up with Sota, who was already running down the hall.

* * *

"Do you think that was a good idea Oliver?" Lin asked raising an eyebrow to the boy.

"It's the middle of the day and the ghost isn't really threatening. If I were to say no she would have gone off anyways."

* * *

Mai and Sota had been looking around for so long that Mai had lost track of time. She was so enthralled, every picture they passed had an amazing story to go with it, and they hadn't even made it to the second floor yet. It didn't once cross her mind about Naru's time limit.

"Mai, do you want to see my room?" Sota asked, "I have some cool games we could play!"

Mai nodded her head, and they took off running to his room. When they got there, Mai found that the room had to be the biggest in the house. There were TVs and game counsels everywhere. Sota went over to a small fridge in the corner, "Would you like a drink?"

Mai lifted her hand and barley caught the drink he threw at her, "Thank you."

Sota came back over and looked at Mai, his face going serious, "Mai, you have feeling for your boss don't you?"

Mai's face went into a straight blush and she looked away from the boy. He gave her a sad smile, "It's okay, I figured that out when I saw him look at you earlier, he feels the same way as you do. He is lucky."

Mai continued to blush as the boy stood up and turned on the TV. It was a cartoon that Mai had never seen, but she sat there and watched it. Not even a few minutes later, Mai felt her eye lids get heavy, and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Oliver looked up at Lin, the rest of the crew was in here talking amongst themselves, but Mai had not returned. "Lin, come with me. Everyone else stay here, we will be back in a moment."

He didn't wait for anyone to say anything, he just stood up and walked out of the room with Lin following. Lin smirked at Oliver, "I told you so."

"Shut up Lin."

They were walking for a little while, when they came to a room with the door slightly adjacent. They went into it to see Mai on the floor with her eyes closed. Oliver rushed over to her and lifted her up, beginning to shake her, when her eyes barley opened.

"Mai, what are you doing here?"

"Sota was just showing me around."

"Who?"

"The woman's son. We were just looking…" She was out cold again.

Oliver lifted her up and walked to the base, angry that the boy had just left Mai there on the floor unconscious. When he got there everyone jumped up and began talking at once. Oliver ignored them and laid Mai on the couch, he turned to Ayako, "Ms. Matsuzaki, check to make sure there are no wounds, and that she is alright."

Oliver walked out of the base, and went straight towards the living quarters, where he found the client. The woman stood up and gave him a big smile, "Hello Mr. Shibuya, is everything doing alright?"

"Would you advise your son not to abandon a person in a house they've never been at, especially when she is unconscious."

The woman looked at Oliver shock on her face, "Did you say my son did that?"

"Yes, your son. My assistant said his name was Sota."

A sad look passed the woman's eyes, "I apologize , but you assistant must be incorrect. My son Sota has been dead for three years."

* * *

Hope everyone enjoys this. I'm trying to write everyday because I have the time, and later it might go to like once a week. . anyways, R&R and Have a great day!


	11. You can do it

_**I do not own Ghost hunt ^. ^**_

* * *

**MAI'S P.o.V.**

_I shot up, and grabbed my head, as Sota rubbed my back._

"_Whoa Mai, You might want to get up slower next time. Are you okay?"_

_Mai smiled at him, "Yah, sorry I just had a weird dream that Naru...Shibuya was yelling at me. It was weird."_

_Sota started to laugh, "That's weird." His face went somber, "Anyway Mai. I wanted to talk to you about my father. A few years back, they had gotten into a fight, and I left not wanting to deal with it. I ended up wrecking my car, and almost died. My father couldn't handle the stress and he moved out. My mother blamed me. She will never say she did, but even now, she rarely speaks to me and ignores me. After a few weeks my father came back. He told me he missed me more than I could know, but my mother said nothing. My father would always pay attention to me, talk to me every day and we would just spend time together, but if I as so much came into the same room as my mother she would get up and leave. When my father died she got worse, she would always be angry and hateful to everyone, so I left for a few days. I went and slept at the subway. When I came back she broke into tears, she had said 'You left me, your father left me. Stop leaving me alone.' I ran to her and told her I was back and she cried in my arms all night. This was only about a month ago, but my father's spirit is still here. We just want him to rest."_

_Mai wrapped her arm around the boy, as tears poured from his eyes, "My mother blames me for my father leaving, she is still so upset. I just want her to be happy."_

"_Oh Sota!" Mai was almost in tears, "We will make this better for you."_

"_I believe you."'_

* * *

**NORMAL P.o.V.**

Oliver stood in the room looking at his crew, seeing the shocked look on their faces after receiving the news.

"So you are saying that Mai has been following around a ghost?" Monk said looking at the still uncounsious girl on the couch.

"It would seem so. Ms. Matsuzaki, you said everything looks okay on her?"

The woman nodded, "Yea, I have no idea why she won't wake up."

"He doesn't know he is dead."

Everyone turned and looked at Masako who was silent until then.

"Do you have any proof on the matter Ms. Hara?"

Masako nodded, staring at no one in particular, "I once saw something like this, where a woman's young child had died, but didn't know it. She eventually fell into a deep sleep, and it was concluded that she was taken there by her son. When she had waken she told how she was with her son playing. She had no memory of his death and thought she was still awake in the living world."

Oliver put his hand to his chin, "And how was she woken?"

"We did a séance, and told the boy he was dead. He was only around five, but he took it very well, and moved on almost instantly. The only catch was that we had to have to mother in the room or else we weren't able to reach him."

"Then it's settled!" Monk shouted, "That's all we need to do."

Oliver stood up and walked to the door, "Then you all get ready, Lin get Mai, then follow me."

Oliver walked out of the room and began to walk down the hall. He stopped at the room he had chosen when he arrived and walked into it. When Lin walked in with Mai he laid her down on the small couch over in the corner and walked over placing his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "She will be okay."

Oliver shrugged from him and walked over to the other side of the room as the others walked in. John walked to the center with a small round table and placed it down. The others grabbed fold out chairs and sat around facing towards Masako.

"So I assume you will be channeling the spirit Ms. Hara?"

Masako nodded, "I am the only one here capable."

"What about Lin? Or Naru? Hell even Mai if she was conscious." Ayako said, aggravated with the girls attitude.

"Now is not the time, we need to help Mai, and help this spirit move on."

* * *

**MAI'S P.o.V.**

_Sota had gone silent after the conversation, and it was making me feel awkward. I turned to look at him and saw he was staring at the floor with a serious look in his eyes. He looked up at me suddenly and sand placed his hand in mine. I blushed and attempted to move my hand away, but his grip only got tighter._

"_Sota, what are you..."_

"_I'm scared! I feel like something is pulling me. I'm sorry, I'm just... I'll be right back."_

_Sota stood up and rushed out of the room slamming the door behind him, causing me to jump. After a few moments I stood up and walked out of the door in attempt to follow him, but was stopped as Naru walked into the room._

"_Hey Naru, did…"_

"_Gene."_

"_Gene?"_

* * *

**NORMAL P.o.V**

Oliver watched as Masako's eyes went hazy, then saw her jolt as the spirit entered her. She/he looked up in confusion then looked straight at Oliver.

"Why am I here, where is Mai. What did you do with her?" (I'm going to just say Masako when speaking about the ghost too)

Oliver was almost surprised with how instant he had begun talking, but then the boy didn't know he wasn't among the living. Masako's eyes squinted at Oliver when he didn't answer, then it turned into a glare that could rival his.

"I get it, just because I'm a guy means I can't be her friend."

"We didn't take Mai from you. She's asleep in the corner." John brown said pointing to the sleeping shadow.

Masako's glare shifted from Oliver to John, "Am I really to believe that? I just left her in my room less then two minutes ago. There is no way you could have gone and gotten her in that time, you have been in here."

"How did you get in here?" Oliver asked the ghost.

"I… uh…"

"You are dead Sota. You have been dead for years. Mai isn't with you in person only in spirit. You have to let her go Sota, you have to move on." John said in a peaceful voice that even calmed Oliver down for a moment.

"I'm….. Dead?"

"I'm afraid so."

"And you expect me to believe that? I'm not dead! You're lying! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!" Things began to shake around, and some small things even started to slam into walls, "Stop lying! Stop it!"

Lin jumped up and hit Masako's pressure point as gently as he could, but still receiving the desired effect, as she slumped over. John jumped up and ran over to her, then picked her up and walked with Ayako to the base to check on her.

"What do you say we should do now Oliver?" Lin asked standing up and walking over to the boy.

Oliver didn't answer, he instead stood up and walked over to Mai. He placed his hand on her cheek and sighed. After a few moments he turned around looked at Lin, his hand still on Mai.

"We hope that she can convince him. We hope that she is smart enough to figure it out herself. I don't know if exercising him would affect Mai in any way, so we have to wait for Ms. Hara to wake up before we make another move."

* * *

**MAI'S P.o.V**

"_So, Sota is dead?"_

"_That is correct."_

"_And this is all a dream?"_

"_Yes Mai. And if you want Sota to move on you need to convince him. Up until now I wasn't able to be here, but when he left it gave me a window. He doesn't even understand what he is doing, which is more dangerous then you could understand."_

_Gene turned and opened the door, "I know you can do it Mai."_

_Ii closed my eyes as the door close, then I heard it reopen only to see Sota come in looking angry._

"_Sota, what's…"_

"_Your boyfriend is so set on me not being around you that he trapped me and tried to play tricks on me. For someone who tries to look so professional he sure is childish."_

_I placed my hands on his shoulder slightly blushing at the fact that he had called Naru my boyfriend but then realized that this was neither the time nor place, "What kind of tricks?"_

_He looked away from me, "He tried to tell me I was dead, what a stupid joke."_

_I felt a twinge in my heart, and knew that I had to tell him even if I didn't want to. I took a deep breath in, then let it out and squeezed his shoulder, "He wasn't joking Sota."_

_Sota pulled away and began to back away from me, "You too? Mai why would you say that?"_

"_Because it's true Sota."_

_The room started to darken, and felt as if it were getting smaller. Soon all I could see was Sota glowing slightly. Then almost instantly we were right next to each other, and there was no room for me to move._

"_You're…..lying….please."_

_I felt a tear going down my face, I wanted to tell him I was lying, but it wouldn't help him in the long run, "I wish I was. But you need to move on."_

_He was shaking, and I wrapped my arms around him, "Sota… please."_

"_I don't believe you Mai. I won't believe you Mai."_

"_Son. Believe her."_

_I looked up and saw a man, twice my height, but with a soft face. I felt Sota let go of me, as he began to walk towards the man, his hand extended out. "D-dad?"_

"_Sota, I have been waiting for you."_

_Sota kept walking until he was right next to the man, then he was pulled into a hug where he started to cry._

"_Son, it's time to go. Thank you Little Lady, I wish I could somehow repay you for helping me get my son back."_

_I smiled at him then walked up and put my hand on Sota, who was laying against his father silently, "Just move on, and be free together."_

_As a golden light emitted around them I saw Sota smile at me one last time, "Thank you."_

* * *

**NORMAL P.o.V**

Masako's eyes fluttered open, "She did it."

And as sudden as they had opened. They closed.

* * *

**MAI'S P.o.V**

I opened my eyes, and saw Naru sitting at the end on the couch, reading a book. As I sat up he turned to me and his eyes went wide, the quickly back to normal. If I couldn't read him the way I could, I would have merely thought it was a trick of the light.

"You did it?"

I nodded my head and stretched my arms, "How long was I asleep?"

"Six hours."

I swung my legs to the floor then stood up and streatched my arms, "I've slept longer."

"You always seem to be the one getting yourself into trouble. Stop worrying me like that."

I giggled, "Why, are your hairs going to grey? You should be happy that I am okay, not complaining that I finished the case."

I turned around and saw that Naru had stood up and was mere centimeters from my face, causing me to flush, "N-Naru. What are you doing?"

He smirked at me, "Showing you why I am glad that you're okay, Mai." He whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what I want from you, Mai?"

"W-what" I felt my body warming up, as my breathing accelerated.

"Tea." Then he sat back on the couch and opened up his book.

I felt my face get redder, but this time with anger, "You stupid tea loving narcissistic jerk!"

I stomped off to the kitchen, and as I walked past Sota's room, I could have sworn that I heard him and his father laughing.

* * *

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, I just got bored with this case, and really wanted to start the next one that I have in mind, but then realized that I was only halfway done with this. Anywho, R&R and have a Great day!**_


	12. Case 3: Hide and Seek

_**I do not own Ghost hunt ^. ^**_

* * *

_**Mai's P.o.V **_

"_Mai?"_

_I turned around and saw that I was alone. I walked through the forest, following the laughter I've been hearing for the past few minutes. I began to wonder where everyone else had gotten off to, it was like they had suddenly vanished. How had I gotten here?_

"_Mai?"_

_I turned around, the voice sounding like it was right behind me, "Who's there?"_

_The laughter began again, and I began to run towards it. The faster I went, the further away it got from me, but I wasn't going to give up._

"_Mai, help me."_

_The voice didn't sound like it was in pain, it sounded so nonchalant almost as if it was bored. I slowed down, and felt the exhaustion kick in. How long had I been awake? How long had I been in the forest? I began to realize that I couldn't recall anything at all, and it was scaring me. I kept walking, looking for anyone, or anything._

"_Mai-Chan…"_

_This voice was different, not the familiar one I had been hearing. This voice sounded younger, and eerie almost as if it was taunting me. I began to walk quicker, my gut telling me to get away from whatever was now calling my name._

"_Found you."_

_I felt a small pair of hands grab my shoulder and push me. I began to fall and started screaming and the earth came closer to me._

* * *

_**NORMAL P.O.V**_

Oliver sat in his office looking at the file his father had sent him. It was a case, not too far from here, where a couple was being haunted. Not only them, but everyone in their apartment complex. The details were shady, and he really didn't want to take it, but his father was pushing hard on it. Oliver set the file down and sighed.

"Mai, tea."

There was no reply, which aggravated Oliver, what could she be up to, "Mai, I said tea.."

Still nothing. He stood up and walked out the door, rolling his eyes at the sight of his assistant sleeping at her desk. He walked over and placed his hand on her back, rubbing it slightly, wondering if he should wake her. She was just too precious when she slept. At that thought he retracted his hand and mentally slapped himself, what in the hell was wrong with him.

"Mai, wake up. I do not pay you to sleep."

Mai didn't stir, which annoyed Oliver to no end. He placed his hand on her shoulder and began shaking her. He jumped, startled as Mai began to scream, grasping at his hand, then managed to fall from her chair, knocking him down in the process. Oliver looked at Mai, trying not to be as angry as he wanted to be.

"Mai, get off of me. Now."

Mai jumped up and looked around with a panicked look in her eyes, before resting them on Oliver, "Naru! I was… Where have you….. I'm in the office?"

"Thank you for stating the obvious Mai. Now if you are done playing around, I need tea. Then I want you to call the others, I have a case, and we will be leaving tonight if possible."

Oliver watched as he saw Mai try to put something together in her head, "Mai did you hear me?"

"I had a dream."

"And you're just now telling me this?" he asked annoyed with the girls empty mindlessness.

Mai smirked at him, "Mai, tea." She said in a low voice, then walked to the kitchen laughing.

* * *

"This case isn't something I would normally do, but it is a special request." Oliver stated to his team, "Though we aren't able to have Father Brown, Ms. Hara, or Yasu, I still expect us to run functionally. We are traveling to Osaka, and trying to be there as soon as possible."

"Did you say Osaka!?" Mai asked, "What part?!"

"Mai, you should really allow others to finish what they are saying before you interrupt, and you will see when you get there."

Mai crossed her arms and pouted, "Do you want to hear about my dream?"

"Yes Mai."

Her smile brightened, "Okay so I was in this forest…..I know what part."

Oliver glared at the girl, "Mai, we don't have time for games."

Mai was staring at the floor, "I know where we are going..." she whispered.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Ayako asked leaning into the girl.

"The forest from my dream, is one that was near my old house. I know exactly where we are going."

Tension filled the room as everyone realized what she meant, but Oliver wasn't going to allow that to stop their progress, "Mai, tell us about your dream."

"It was weird, I was walking through the woods of my house, and at first I didn't even know it was a dream because I didn't see… anyways I was following laughter and a familiar voice. Then I heard this child. But she sounded creepy, not like you would expect a child to. I was pushed down into this ditch, and that's when I woke up."

"That is strange." Bou-san said placing his hand in his chin, "What could it mean?"

"What didn't you see Mai?" Ayako asked standing from the couch and walking over to where her purse was sitting, "You said you didn't know it was a dream because you didn't see what?"

"Oh." Mai said trying to quickly come up with something, "Uh ... Well you see when I dream I always see…uh… this light. But this time I didn't."

"A light?"

"Yea, a bright light. So I thought I was awake, and that's why I was so confused when Naru woke me up."

"If you two are finished," Oliver said trying to steer the conversation away from a topic he did NOT want to discuss, "We need to be leaving. Now."

Mai jumped up, happy to get away from Ayako who was giving her suspicious stares, "Alright let's head on out then. Time to go back home."

Monk placed his hand on her shoulder, "That's the spirit Mai."

* * *

_**MAI'S P.o.V**_

"_Mai-chan. Get ready, I'm it."_

_I looked up to the sky as rain began to pour down, "I don't want to play! It's raining."_

"_You have no choice. Mai-Chan go and hide, but I'll be sure to find you. All of you will play with me, and I'll find you one by one. It'll be so much fun. I'll find all of your friends, then you will be last. Mai-Chan, Mai-chan. I love that you play."_

_I placed my hand over my ears, "No! I don't want to play! I want to go home!"_

"_Oh you're coming home Mai-chan. Home to play with me."_

_I stood up and started to run, but even though I was going as fast as I could, I wasn't moving, "Leave me alone!"_

"_You're not very good at this game. You have to get better."_

_I felt the ground give out on me and I began to fall into a black abysses. I looked up and saw Ayako and Bou-san walking in the woods, calling out my name. _

"_Found them…"_

_I screamed as I watched blood pour from their eyes, nose, and mouth. The next scene was of Lin sitting in a room alone. The room look so familiar, but I was far too scared to try and think._

"_He hides a little bit better."_

"_Leave them alone!"_

_I closed my eyes, but still saw the image of Lin coughing up blood, then a knife decapitating him. I started screaming, tears pouring. I was still falling._

"_He was the most fun to find."_

_I opened my eyes to the sight of Naru running through the woods, as if he was searching for something. I began to shake my head, mentally begging her to not hurt him. I watched as a hand turned him around. His eyes went to relief, then to panic as the hand stabbed him repeatedly in the stomach. I tried to scream, but I wasn't able to, I felt as if I was in shock. _

"_Bye bye Mai-chan. You have better learn to play."_

_I felt myself fall and fall for ages, when I suddenly landed in something soft. I looked up into the soft blue eyes, so alike, yet so different than the ones I was used to seeing._

"_Gene?"_

"_Mai… I'm so sorry I wasn't there."_

* * *

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, just been busy with stuff. Any who new case!3 I've wanted to write this one for a while now, and just haven't had the time. I ended up starting over three or four times so Let me know what y'all think. R&R and have a good day._


	13. Our Little Secret

_**I do not own Ghost hunt ^. ^**_

* * *

**NORMAL P.o.V**

Oliver held Mai as she slept, worried she would wake from another nightmare. He had been terrified when she passed out on her way out the door, and what made it worse was she was screaming and crying. The girl had been inconsolable until she fell back asleep. He didn't even know what she had dreamed of to make her do that. All he knew was it had to do with him, and his team mates. She had said all of their names, one by one. But it was when she got to his that his heart broke in two. She sounded scared, broken, and tormented all at the same time. He tightened his arms around her as she stirred and, began to hum to her.

"Is that the song Luella would sing?" Lin asked breaking the silence for the first time in the van since they had departed.

"Yes. I did it first when she couldn't sleep. When she was having those dreams at the hotel

. It calms her."

Lin didn't reply, which Oliver was grateful for. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted to keep Mai from crying anymore.

* * *

_**MONK'S P.o.V**_

I kept a close follow behind the van, as I listened to Ayako mumble in her sleep. I was surprised and relieved that she had allowed Mai to ride with Naru and Lin. When Mai had collapsed Naru had been the first to her, but Ayako was a close second. I had never seen so much fear in that woman's eyes, and it made my heart hurt. Then when Mai began to scream our names, she started to lose it.

"Man oh man." I said tightening my grasp on the wheel.

I tried to change my thoughts, and told myself Mai had to be okay if Ayako let her out of her sight. I mean, it took a lot of glaring between her and Naru, but of course Naru won. He wouldn't do anything that he thought to be dangerous to Mai, the boy loved her.

"I mean it's obvious." I said aloud chuckling to myself.

"What is?"

The sound of her voice surprised me, "Ha-ha, I thought you were asleep."

"Hard to, thinking about her."

I sighed. I didn't want to go back to that subject. "Do you think Naru has feelings for Mai?"

I heard her chuckle, "I don't think. I know."

"That's what I was thinking. The boy tries to act like he has no feelings. But back at the case at the hotel, I saw him constantly holding Mai after her dreams. But I don't know if that is proof enough."

"Oh, I have some proof. Something none of you would believe."

I raised my eyebrow at her and watched as she gave me a sexy smile.

Wait sexy? Did I just say Ayako was sexy? Oh god, I needed a break from cases.

"Would you believe me if I said I saw Naru kiss Mai?"

It took everything not to let my jaw drop. I turned my head and looked at Ayako, seeing the devious smile on her face.

"Explain."

"Before we left for the last case, remember how Naru sent her back in the kitchen for tea as we were leaving?"

I nodded, remembering that quite well, "Yea, and Mai called him some names and walked in there."

"Well I came back in to grab my purse and I heard them in the kitchen. I peeked in just in time to see Naru place him lips against Mai's. I took off running so they wouldn't see me though."

"And you are just now telling me?!"

A soft chuckle came from her and she turned onto her side, "I didn't see a reason to at the time. I mean we all knew it was going too happened eventually. And it looked like such a passionate kiss that completely took Mai by surprise."

"Do you think Mai was okay with it? You don't think he forced her?" I asked feeling myself getting angry at the boy.

"Don't worry she enjoyed it. Now stop talking I want to get my beauty rest."

"I don't think we have enough time in the world for that." I said bursting into a full laugh.

"You stupid fake monk!" Ayako said swinging at me, but I just laughed harder as I dodged it.

"Just sleep grandma, I'll wake you when we…. oooOOUUUCCCHH!"

I let go of the wheel and grabbed my head in pain where her fist had just smashed, "Ouch that really hurt Ayako."

"Quit whining and drive. If you fall behind and make us late Naru will have your head."

"Nah, Mai wouldn't let him." But I did as she said, and soon it was silent.(Except for Ayako's loud snoring.)

* * *

_**MAI'S P.o.V**_

_I walked and walked and walked, but I was going nowhere. When I had attempted to turn around I hit a wall. The same wall I was leaning on when I had awoken here so long ago._

"_Mai? Are you coming?"_

_That same voice is what compelled me to begin my walk. Even though I wasn't moving, the voice was getting closer to me. I opened my mouth to reply to find that I still couldn't speak. Frustrated I began to run to the voice, worried it would leave me if I took too long. I kept running and running, until my body gave way and I stopped. I attempted to sit to find that my back was still right up again the wall._

'_What is happening here?' I thought to myself, giving up on moving._

"_Mai-Chan?"_

_My breath quickened. That voice, it was the same one that had my friends killed. I started running again, and felt myself running downward. I closed my eyes as laughter surrounded me, so close almost as if it was right beside me._

"_Mai-Chan I've found you."_

_I felt a pair of hands grab onto me and begin to pull me backwards. I started to scream, and I thrashed myself around. All I could hear was the child's laughter and I was pulled further and further back. _

"_Next time."_

_I felt myself land against something soft and warm, and a hand went over my mouth silencing the screaming._

"_Mai!? It's okay Mai I'm here."_

_I turned around and wrapped my arms around Gene, sobbing into his chest. He rubbed his hand up and down my back, mumbling soft comforting words.  
_

"_What's happening Gene?"_

"_She's just a child Mai."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's not her fault."_

"_Gene." _

_Suddenly Gene disappeared and I began falling. I started to scream, but was drowned out by the sound of child's laughter._

* * *

**_So I am hitting a road block atm. But at the same time I have a ton of ideas. Ugh oh well. Hope y'all enjoy this. R&R and have a great day!_**


	14. Returning Home

_**I do not own Ghost hunt ^. ^**_

* * *

_**MAI'S P.o.V**_

I sat staring out the window, listening to the sound of the wheels against the gravel. I felt my heart pick up as the surroundings became more and more familiar. I wondered how many people still lived in that apartment. It had been across the street from my old house, and it was where all of my old friends had lived. Maybe I could visit my old teacher? I smiled at all the thoughts and didn't even realize when the van had come to a stop.

"Mai, are you going to get out and unload the equipment, or are you just going to sit there all day?"

I jumped up at the sound of Naru's voice and jumped out of the van, "Sorry, sorry! I was lost in thought."

He smirked, "Don't you have to think in order to be lost in thought."

"Why you…"

"Hello there, are you the people who Azuke-san called?"

I turned around and felt my heart jump out of my chest, the woman who was standing in front of me was my mother's best friend. "Hikari-san?"

She squinted at me and I saw realization take over her eyes, "Mai-Chan? Is that really you? My you've grown into a beautiful young woman!"

I pushed past Naru and wrapped my arms around her, trying not to let tears fall. When my mother had passed the first thing I had done was run over to her house. She had been my rock the entire time. I had been extremely grateful to my teacher for taking me in, but I don't think I would have survived if I hadn't had her.

"How have you been?" I asked squeezing her tighter.

"Great. I had no idea that you worked with them. I'm so happy to see you."

Naru put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him, "N-Naru?"

"I hate to cut this reunion short but we need to get the equipment into the base. I will head there now, hopefully you won't manage to get lost in a place you have been at so often."

I held back the comment I was going to say and hugged Hikari one last time, "I'll see you soon."

She smiled, "Of course, oh I will have to let Kimi-kun know that you have arrived, she will be so excited."

She kissed my forehead and walked towards the building gesturing Naru to follow her. I smiled and began unloading the van.

* * *

_**NORMAL P.o.V**_

Oliver followed the woman called Hikari down the hall just barley listening to her talking.

"Shibuya-san?"

Oliver left his thoughts realizing she had asked him a question, "I apologize, could you repeat that?"

The woman gave a soft chuckle, "I asked how long has Mai-Chan worked for you?"

"About two years now I believe."

The woman nodded and the rest of the walk was silent. Oliver was tempted to ask questions about how Mai had been as a child, but he realized she would wonder about their relationship. Did they even have a relationship?

"Here is your base Shibuya-san. The two rooms you requested are on either side of it."

"Thank you." He nodded.

Oliver sat on the couch and looked into the case file, trying to decide where to start. He figured he may as well have the priestess and Bou-san interview the people who have seen things. That way he would get results, and he wouldn't have to be around for their bickering.

"Naru."

Oliver looked up to see that Mai was in front of him, mere inches from his face, "Are you alright?"

Oliver tried his hardest to contain the blush that was rising onto his cheeks, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Mai got a little closer, "You just seemed, I don't know, stressed."

Oliver smiled and brushed his lips onto Mai's, "Would you like to fix that?"

Mai's face turned scarlet, but she didn't move away, which made Oliver smile at her. He bit her lower lip then ran his tongue over it.

"Ahem."

Mai jumped from Oliver and turned around to see Lin looking at the ground walking to his desk, though Oliver swore he could see the man smirking. He opened the file again and began to read, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Mai was still standing there blushing.

"Mai, if you have nothing better to do other than stand there like an idiot, make some tea."

He watched anger grow on her face as she turned around and stomped out of the base.

"So Oliver..?"

"Shut up Lin."

* * *

_**MAI'S P.o.V**_

I stomped down the hallway still blushing about what had happened with Naru. My heart was still beating super-fast over it. But he was still a jerk for making fun of me.

"Mai?"

I looked up to see Ayako and Monk walking towards me waving, "Hey guys, the base is down the hall."

They both smiled and passed me, Monk ruffling my hair as he passed. I kept walking until I reached the kitchen next to the apartment office. I had just managed to put the water on when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Mai!"

I recognized the voice instantly, "Kimi!"

I turned around and hugged her, laughing alongside her. How long had it been since I had even talked to her?

"Mai it has been so long!"

"I know! I just saw your mom a few minutes ago."

Kimi pulled away from me and smiled, "You've already seen her? I was hoping to be the first to see you."

I looked at her, confusion most likely showing on my face, "Didn't your mom tell you I was here?"

"Nuh-uh I haven't seen her in a few hours."

"Then how did you know I was here? Or where to find me?"

Kimi let go of me and looked down, "I don't know just a feeling…" She looked up and smiled again, "Mai I have missed you so much. I can't wait to hang out with you when you aren't working."

'_How did she know I was here working?'_

The teapot whistle made me jump, then made both of us laugh again. I made the tea, and made a extra cup handing it to her.

"Mmmmm, your tea is always so good Mai."

I smiled at her, so happy to be with her again, "If you want you can come back to the base and meet all my coworkers."

"I would love to, but now isn't a good time. Next time okay?"

I smiled and hugged her one last time, then she sat the cup on the counter and walked out. I began to walk to back to the base, but before I could get halfway there I could hear Ayako and Monk arguing.

"Who are you calling old you fake monk!?"

"You are the last person who can call someone fake you hag, you haven't been of any help since the case with the trees. And that was only time."

I laughed and walked into the doorway, unfortunately I was just in time to see Monk dodge the book Ayako threw at him. I was also in the right spot for it to hit me square in the face. Pain shot though my face immediately and cause me to spill the tea….all over my arms. I tried my hardest to not scream, but I felt tears pour down my face. I was actually surprised how many tears there were, my entire face felt as if it were wet.

"Oh god Mai I am so sorry!" I heard Ayako shout.

"Don't just stand there and stare. Get the blood off her face, make sure she isn't hurt. That tea probably burns to."

I felt the tray that I somehow didn't drop get lifted from my hands, and opened my eyes to see Naru reaching towards my face. I looked being him to see Ayako searching her bag for the first aid kit she hadn't unpacked yet. Naru touched my nose and I flinched, trying not to cry out in pain.

"I don't think it's broken, but let's clean you up first."

I nodded and let Ayako lead me to the bathroom. She sat me on the edge of the bathtub and began to clean my face, whispering sorry over and over again.

"Ayako, I'm not mad. Stop apologizing."

She looked up and gave me a smile, "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Ayako."

She looked at me.

"Are we really shocked that I've gotten hurt? Had you not done it I probably would have hurt myself eventually."

She gave me a laugh and placed burn cream on my arm, "Still, I am sorry Mai."

I grinned at her, "No worries!"

After she finished I went and sat on the couch watching Lin type on his computer. I watched Naru walk in, and give Monk and Ayako a death glare before turning towards me."

"Bou-san, you and Ayako go talk to the residents about what has been happening. Write down everything they say."

Both got up and left without a word. I shot them sympathy glances, then looked back and Naru, whose face was as cold as ever.

"I will be right back, it seems Taniyama-san has forgotten one of the microphones."

I looked over at Lin, "I'm so sorry Lin I must have spazzed and left it there. Do you want me to go get it?"

Lin gave me a smile, "No, it's quite alright. It will only take a moment."

Lin walked out of the door, and I turned back to Naru, seeing that his face was a little softer than before. He leaned in and kissed my forehead, then kissed my lips making me blush.

"What am I going to do with you?"

He placed his hand on the side of my face, and I sat there enjoying how soft it was. After a few moments he let go and walked over to the computer and began to type.

"_Mai-Chan?"_

I jumped recognizing the child's voice all too well. I looked over to Naru who was still typing away, "N-Naru….did you hear that?"

He looked over at me, worry taking over his eyes, "Hear what Mai?"

"_Mai-Chan…..help me"_

After that, everything went dark.

* * *

Okay so I promise to get into the actual case next chapter I just needed some set up. Any who hope y'all enjoy. R&R and have a great day!


	15. Kimi too!

_**I do not own Ghost hunt ^. ^**_

* * *

_**MAI'S P.O.V**_

_I opened my eyes to see a woman and a man sitting on a couch holding each other. It made my chest warm how much love was radiating off of them. I watched as they whispered sweet nothings to each other and just cuddled._

"_Mai?"_

_I turned around and saw Gene staring at me with a smile, "Mai, watch."_

_I watched as the man lead the woman to the stairs, then lifted her up and walked her up them. Suddenly everything sped up and I watched the man and the woman fall deeper and deeper in love. After a few minutes time began to slow, until it was going normal speed. I watched as the woman walked to the man and began talking but I wasn't able to hear them. I walked close, trying not to touch them, for fear I would mess something up._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_She hadn't spoken it, more so I heard it in my head. I watched as the man's smile faded but came back quickly. Time sped up again, so fast that everything around me was a blur. I felt Gene place his hand on my back and I began to walk forward. Eventually when I was able to see again the house looked different._

"_Gene what am I supposed to be seeing?"_

_He didn't answer, instead he pointed to a closed door. I put my hand on the knob, but instead of opening, I just appeared on the other side of the door. I was in a small room that had bright pink walls and toys were on the floor. I looked over to the corner to see a small child sitting on her bed. The little girl was adorable with long black curls and big chocolate brown eyes. _

"_Miaka I told you to come down for dinner."_

_The little girl looked up at the woman who came in the room, then slowly walked over to her. I noticed it was the same woman from earlier, only she looked like she had a permanent frown on her face. The little girl walked following her mother, so I followed them down the stairs.  
Once down stairs I saw the little girl sitting at the table, but the mother was standing over her yelling._

"_Eat your food you little brat! Your father works non-stop, you better be grateful for what he brings you!"_

_I saw tears fall down the little girls face, which seemed to make the mother angrier, "Stop crying and eat your damn food!"_

"_When is daddy coming home?"_

_The woman struck the little girl in the face, knocking her out of the chair. I started to run to her only to be caught back by Gene._

"_Why is she hurting the little girl Gene?"_

_Gene didn't answer me, he just took my hand and led me out the front door. I walked down the steps to see Miaka running around giggling with a man chasing after her._

"_Can't catch me daddy! Gotta run faster!"_

_I froze, the little girl's voice. It was the same one I had been hearing in all of my dreams lately. I tried to put two and two together but I couldn't figure out why this little girl would do these things._

"_I got you Miaka!" _

_I looked back up to see the man lifting the child up and throwing her up into the sky. Her laugher filled the air as he caught her._

"_I love you daddy! I want you to be here forever!"_

_I felt Gene's hand pulling me, so I followed, keeping my eyes on the loving father daughter moment. It made me miss my father all the more. Once we were back into the house the scene had changed again. It was now Miaka's parents talking in hushed voices._

"_You are leaving me again?"_

_The man's face seemed to sadden, "I want you and Miaka to be able to live an easy life, this work is necessary. I will only be gone for a week this time."_

"_Then be back for two days! Then you will leave me again!" the woman was shouting._

_The man placed his hand on the woman's cheek, "Quiet my darling, you will wake Miaka up yelling like that."_

"_I do not care. You are away from me because you need money to support that kid."_

_The man took his hand back and anger flashed in his eyes, "That 'kid' is our child. Our only daughter. She loves you unconditionally, how could you talk about her as if she means nothing to you."_

"_I only mean to say that I miss you, and that I wish you could be here more often. You have to leave because your job couldn't support us having a child." The woman said her face softening._

"_Then so be it. I do what I must do."_

"_I will find a way so that you don't have to."_

_I watched the woman walk into the kitchen and something told me to follow her, so I did. I walked in , just in time to see her pull a knife from the drawer and slide it into her pocket._

"_You will never have to leave me again."_

_I felt something tug on my shirt and I turned around to see Miaka looking up at me._

"_Mai, help me."_

* * *

_**NORMAL P.o.V**_

Oliver sat at the computer concentrating on Mai's breathing more than anything. She hadn't screamed of been restless, so he figured she was gathering information. He heard footsteps coming towards and figured that Bou-san and Ayako had finally finished the small task that was given to them.

"Naru? We have someone you might want to talk to."

Oliver turned around to see a girl about Mai's height with bright blue eyes and long brown hair. She gave Naru a smile, but then let it disappear as soon as she realized he wouldn't smile back. "May I help you?"

The girl looked over at Mai and her eyes widened, "Is Mai okay?"

"Did you have a purposed for bringing this girl to me?"

The girl rolled her eyes again, "Rude."

He turned back around, frustrated that they would disrupt him for such a frivolous thing. "If you have nothing for me, then you may leave."

"Naru, you want to hear this. This girl is like Mai."

Oliver turned around and stood up. He walked over to the girl whose face went to a grin, "What do you mean like Mai?"

"Kimi?"

Oliver turned around to see Mai trying to sit up. He walked over to her ignoring the others in the room, "Did you dream?"

"Always business, but yes."

After Mai informed them of her dream she looked to see Kimi's face looking shocked.

"Uh, yea I kind of have dreams that sometimes predict the past or future."

Kimi shook her head, "Mai, I…"

"I know it's weird."

"No Mai! I have dreams like that too. And you just filled me in."

Mai looked at her confused, "What do you mean Kimi?"

Oliver looked at her, "Yes, explain."

Kimi sat on the floor in front of Mai, "Lately I've been having this dream where I'm in a forest following a little girl who is giggling. The girl hides behind a tree and I hear a woman say 'Here I come Miaka.' Then the woman finds the little girl and pulls the knife out. She tried to run but the woman gets her anyways and kills her. Then a man comes hearing the commotion. I always look away, but I know he kills the woman, then himself. All I can hear is the man shouting 'How could you kill her Kahna?' It's awful, and I've gone through it for almost a week now."

Mai wraps her arms around her now crying friend, "How long have you been having dreams Kimi?"

"For as long as I can remember."

"So from what we can determine a woman killed her child in this forest, then was killed herself. Bou-san what did the people you interviewed say?"

Bou-san shrugged, "Their kids will all disappear, claiming to play hide and seek. All but one will come back, and none of them will have any memory of where they were. Eventually that one child does come back, but their covered in bruises or cuts. No one who doesn't have kids has experienced anything."

Oliver placed his hands on his chin, "Ayako, call Brown-san. See if he can come here at all, we may need his assistance. Bou-san you call Yasura and see if you can have him dig up a murder file of a woman named Kahna or little girl named Miaka. First names are all we have to go on."

Both of then nodded, Mai stood up, "What do you want me to do Naru?"

"Tea."

* * *

I'm so excited to keep going I have so much planned out for this case! :D Anyway I hope y'all are enjoying this R&R and have a great day!


End file.
